The invention is based on a cooktop apparatus.
A cooktop apparatus having a switching unit configured as a bipolar transistor with insulated gate electrode (hereafter referred to as IGBT) and a control unit is known from the publication WO 2007/042318 A1. To discharge a link capacitor, the control unit activates the IGBT so that the IGBT is not fully enabled and switches to a linear operating mode.